news and battles
by Deanpool the Great
Summary: Songfic about Jack Spicer. 21 years by Itchy Poopzkid


**Demonwolf:** That's my first Fanfic on English. If you find any faults in here, you could keep them. Jack's 15 in here. I'm sorry if he's lil' bit ooc. I found this song on youtube and I thought: "Wow, that's a brilliant thing for our evil boy genius."

(a little fourlegged, yellow dragon with feathered wings appears from nowhere)

**Kushu:** What the…?!

**Demonwolf:** (makes puppyeyes) Kushuuuuuuuuu my friend. Would you please do the disclaimer for me?

**Kushu: **No.

**Demonwolf: **Okay. (maniacsmile) Chaaaaaaaahaaaaaaase!!!!!

**Kushu:** You win. Demonwolf does not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song.

Are you happy now?

**Demonwolf: **Yep.

**News and battles**

It was late in the night when Jack came back home from another fight with the dragons. He was tired and also a little bit depressed. The lights in the house were out and the frontdoor was locked. His parents must have gone to another one of these idiotic partys. The teen sighed and unlocked the door. After Jack turned on the TV, he went to the kitchen to find something to eat. The newspaper his father read hours ago still lay on the table. He glanced at the frontpage. Just another proof of the stupidity of mankind. Everywhere he could see it. Anger, greed, envy, pitiless people, innocents who are dying in front of the reporters cameras. Everywhere Jack could feel it. Hate. Something wrong and bad was going on in the world. The youth went back to the livingroom.

He zapped through the channels until he saw something that caught his attention - the president who made one of these "everything is alright" speechs. Jack felt sick. He switched over to another programme. A documentary about children from another country who had to learn how to fight in a war and kill somebody.

_I read it in the paper, I see it on TV  
"hate" written on the frontpage, blood running down the screen.  
Another dude is lying – pretending everythings alright  
While innocents keep dying and children learn to fight…  
_

Everything in this world was a big lie. He couldn'd get it. WHY people had to do this?

_  
what the hell is going on?!  
I wanna know, wanna know – tell me!  
_

Jack got up from the couch. He's shaking in frustration and anger. Life's not fair. Nobody deserved such a life. He clenched his left fist, with the other one he punched against the wall, his forehead resting at the cool wall. He had to calm down. That wont change anything. His dream to rule over the world to make everything better, was now far away.

He felt like the stupid child he made the world belive he is.

_  
I´m ready to surrender. My head bangs against a wall.  
My small fist in my pocket won´t change the world at all.  
I feel alone and helpless. My ideals fade away  
Trust and hope is gone and there´s just one thing left to say  
_

There's only one thing left to say, to shout out loud: "_What the hell is going on?!  
I wanna know, wanna know – tell me!"_

_  
_The teen turned on the stereo and played one of his favourite songs full blast._  
_

"_21 years of hope behind me.  
21 years it´s war that I see.  
21 years and nothing´s changed.  
21 years who´s to blame?"  
_

For 15 years there were nothing but lies.

_  
"21 years of hope behind me.  
21 years it´s war that I see.  
21 years and nothing´s changed.  
21 years who´s to blame?"  
_

The young genius remembered the match he fought just few hours ago.

Omi was almost defeated by Hanibal but he didn't surrender. The little monk looked at Jack with a smile on his face.

"Your not truly evil Jack, belive me. If you join our side we could protect the world together. We could make it a better place."

With that he fainted.because of a big bleeding wound on his back. Without a second look the pale boy started his helipack and flew home.

_  
But I don´t wanna give up. So I'll speak up to you:  
"together we can change it, believe in me its true"  
stand up and join the good side! I try to make you understand  
the only thing that stops me is that bullet in my head…  
_

Jack closed his eyes, thinking. Leaded by the music.

_  
"What the hell is going on?!  
I wanna know, wanna know – tell me!_

21 years of hope behind me.  
21 years it´s war that I see.  
21 years and nothing´s changed.  
21 years who´s to blame?"

Was this the end of his dreams? No, it was just the beginning and he got _new_ a plan for his life.

To be continued ?

**Demonwolf:** The song is "21 years" by Itchy Poopzkid. ( an Itchy Poopzkid shirt appears out of nowhere) Yay!!!!(huges it)

( girl with darkblue hair and blue wings came out of the shadows)

**Aiyen: **Hey Dean. Where's Kushu?

**Demonwolf:**(evil smile) Let's say we've got an unexpected visitor. (still hugging the shirt)

**Aiyen:**Chase was here, right?

**Demonwolf:**yep. (now wearing the shirt)

(to readers) Okay guys, please r&r! See ya!(waves)


End file.
